


ApocaHeart

by skullosaurus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adventure, Apocalypse, Curses, Depression, F/M, Horror, Loss of Powers, M/M, Multi, Power Dynamics, Romance, Self-Discovery, Survival, Violence, Zombie Darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullosaurus/pseuds/skullosaurus
Summary: Something, somewhere had been unleashed- and now darkness thrives in clouds, seeking to override all the worlds it can seep to, in the form of marching humanoid shadows.Just as the Organization members at Castle Oblivion settle down for the arrival of Sora- they find themselves at a loss when things don't go as planned- Especially once none of their pasts matter anymore.All of them struggle, struggle to accept each other as well as themselves, some even struggle to reach out to others in another conquest...AU in which the Organization members of Castle Oblivion have been left behind in the wake of the universe’s apocalypse, each of them receiving a curse, and a heart.





	1. The Condition

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another fanfic I'm working on, inspired by my binge-watching of Walking Dead...  
> Each member unconsciously receives a heart, as well as a curse, tailored to affect each member in the worst way possible. This, as well as the throng of darkness taking over the universe all come from something, but this isn't a quest of finding this source, but rather surviving what it has affected.  
> This fic will include Marluxia/Vexen, more than any other relationships. And surprise, Vexen is a topper!  
> Hope yall enjoy this one! Please leave thoughts, comments and criticism!

Sometimes unforeseen drastic changes can occur, halting the original course of a timeline to morph it into that of a lesser, of a world stricken by so much pain and suffering, that it cannot become the original anymore. The chances of omnipotence acting out, or simply worldish apocalyptic causes, both hold sway in the chance of being in the right. While some worlds lay distant and unmoved by the distinct change in the order of life, those nearest to the cataclysm endured the most bloodshed, and horrible terror. They would neither survive nor ever be visited as the clash of the spell awoke to spread to more worlds, taking the inhabitants to pieces, to fuel whatever force lay beyond the dead. With such forbearance, power overwhelmed peace, and for those lying on the outskirts, it eventually came. Whether to rip those there apart in it’s sheer strength, or to nurture a resistance that would potentially save, or destroy the existence of the lesser reality. Whichever it was, it was not an open path of clear wisdom or choice. As people with no bond to each other are thrust together to be so, and their voids capped to the brim with the return of what may not have been immediately sought and expected, they must pay the price in return to the force that drives against them. Ether sapped from the ground, the living and the dead, returned to the skies from wherever it came, and in turn, those who’d been blessed in their demise have been tilted to peril and anguish.  
This happening is what turned reality into that of what nothing could emerge as victorious, as powerful or wholly. It was simply, a battle to survive.

//

It came with an uproar. It was a lucky thing that Vexen and Zexion where there at the time, otherwise Lexaeus would surely have died of blood loss- and just as surely was Zexion at that precise moment not even able to help at all. It was a miracle Vexen himself could help the tall man at all. Being the quiet type, the shock of hearing his cry of pain and his body crippled with his blood coating the floor was so out of the ordinary, so potent of instinctive reprise that Zexion was sent into a panic, dropping the papers he held and promptly vomiting. Vexen, although shaken by the sudden disturbance was unmoved by the blood, and managed to quickly cover Lexaeus’ shoulder, as his entire right arm had now vanished. No limb lay on the cold floor of the basement, and in a matter of hours, the wounded man was unconscious and lying on a stiff bed, resting. Vexen was nearby, jotting notes down, while Zexion had disappeared.

It wasn’t only the basement trio that suffered a major surprise, it seemed the other inhabitants of the castle were all shaken at the same time.  
Axel found himself starting to feel cold in the room he had been guarding Namine, promptly summoning a flame to keep him warm and thinking nothing of it but a cold spell, while Namine, in the same room, was not cold at all, but restless as the paper in front of her was kept blank, and her powers completely gone.  
Marluxia on the other hand didn’t notice what had affected him, until he made his way to speak to Larxene. Seeing her usually slim waist and feminine curves turned stiff and jagged in a way too manly distinguishment he could not ignore, he could not speak a word about it at all. He couldn’t bring a word out of his throat, to the point he gagged in his struggle to do so.

It took nearly the whole day until Vexen, the only one seemingly spared, could locate Zexion, who was behaving oddly even for his usual temper. Jumping at Vexen’s sudden presence, it was obvious to the blonde the younger man had lost his sense of smell. At the mention of this, the blue haired man became nauseous and had to be seated in the same room as Lexaeus, as Zexion’s movements were prickled with the twinges of pain and the unevenness of dizziness. It took even longer until all others of those in the castle gathered around in the room in which both patients was resting. Axel carried with him the heat of his fire, yet he continuously rubbed his arms.  
Marluxia was shooting nasty glares in all directions, his lips glued shut and his brow ever so slightly creased. Lexaeus, conscious, did not speak a word either, and Larxene bore the streaks of dried tears on her now manly cheeks indifferently, as her once lithe and beautiful body was now a stick-thin male’s. Namine, who had been brought with for the sake of keeping her in their guard, was standing off outside of the ring, wringing her hands as she sought to gather her power back someway, in any way, lest she be destroyed by the group for being utterly useless. Zexion on the hand was having trouble focusing his eyes, as his whole body shuddered. It was Vexen who took charge of the scene, as he felt no different than before other than anxious to delve into the matter.

“Two of our members have suffered an attack, but it seems to me that most of you aren’t faring well either,” his eyes seemed to dance about the once female member in a taunting gesture, yet it seemed that Larxene bided the confrontation for the moment as he continued on, “All of you, more precisely.”  
“Yes, very bright Vexen,” Axel’s light comment churned the warped eyebrows of the scientist, “But before you turn us into your scientific research subjects, I believe it’s more important to see to it that whoever did this, is exterminated.”  
“If it was a person, Marluxia and I haven’t seen any intruder at all when we got ‘hit’.” Larxene’s once pitched voice was now that of a young man’s and it turned the heads of those listening to her to gaze at her, to which she bared her teeth in remote aggression.  
“If it was a person, we would have noticed them,” Axel agreed, “But what is it to say that whoever’s behind this did this from the inside?”  
“You’re not suggesting a traitor, are you Axel?” Vexen spat, his muscles tense with hostility at the open accusation, “I have nothing for traitorous acts like the heathenous batch over there, I am a man simply for science.”  
Axel shook his head, annoyance riddled in his face, “I doubt you’d have the capacity to do such a thing anyway.”  
They glowered at each other as Larxene butted in, her now manly voice still dripping with sour sugar; “While this sweet and tender act is very heartfelt, we also need to fix this problem. I am not going to stay like this for an entire day.”  
Her warning was clear, but Vexen was having none of her temperament either, as he simply frowned in displeasure.  
Marluxia watched in quietude, his foot tapping silently on the marble floor as the trio quibbled between themselves. It took a while of them snapping at each other until Lexaeus spoke, to which the other members quickly turned their attention to: “You are acting like children.”  
That sent Vexen, Axel and Larxene into an awkward pause, to which Zexion couldn’t help but smirk to himself. An odd occurrence. Besides the tall man speaking out against the typical fights between the members, the blue haired man found himself squeezing his hand against his chest and his eyes crunched shut. How odd he’d smirk at something so pathetic.

“So, besides having an outsider potentially out to get us, us being sick, we also have to remember that we’re here for a reason, too,” Axel’s voice grew colder as the group was quiet, “This may come as a surprise, but the keyblade wielder is coming.”  
“I’m not fighting in this body,” Larxene’s voice rang, “Vexen has one day to fix us up, if he hasn’t done that by then, he might as well turn himself into a dusk.”  
Vexen snorted and waved his hand dismissively at her, “If there’s anyone who can do anything, it will be me, but if I’m gone, you’ll be stuck in your new body for the rest of your miserable nobody life.”  
Axel glanced between them, then to Marluxia.  
“Well, I’m wondering why the ‘king’ of the castle hasn’t spoken out to anything as of yet,” Axel said, resting his arms momentarily in a crossed position.  
Larxene buffed out her now completely flat chest as she took in Axel’s gaze, “He can’t speak, but that doesn’t change a thing.”  
“Oh, but it does,” Vexen piped up, “If he cannot speak, he cannot order, if he cannot order, he is a useless leader. He’s simply a dusk at this point which can only listen.” The blonde’s voice rang with disgust and hatred, and Marluxia narrowed his eyes as the older man spoke.  
The pinkette wasn’t to engage in heedless fighting, but before he could act, Larxene spoke his thoughts clearly.  
“Give me not a reason to turn you into a dusk for your insubordination, old man.”  
Vexen gave a hollow laugh, “My insubordination? Don’t group me in with you both, you disgusting hag. Need I remind you who's the superior in this situation?”  
The group was teetering towards a scene, with most members baring their teeth and glaring at each other, ready to summon their weapons as soon as the other dared to.  
“We are weakened,” came a croak from Zexion, who was now holding a hand in front of his eyes to try and focus his vision, “In this state, most of us will likely perish under Sora’s keyblade.”  
The truth spoken, it was clear what the importance of the matter at hand was; and that was, to an extent, clear the mystery, or on the other hand, run along with it.


	2. The Appraisal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The CO crew are left by themselves, isolated from what seemed like the rest of the universe. Things seem to be ricocheting in a downward spiral into the abyss of darkness, but at a time like this, their newly gifted hearts seek for the light to shine on their dreary situation.

As time passed, there was no sign of Sora. Marluxia had set the path for the young boy to follow, but it seemed he had vanished, just as Lexaeus’ entire arm had.

It did not help that Vexen was feeling more and more empowered as the hours passed. He was thoroughly enjoying the incompetence of his fellow members, and their dependency on him.

While he was able to check through most of the ailments to acknowledge what they were affecting in their bodies, no treatments were usable it seemed.

It was most particularly noticeable with Zexion (Lexaeus of course, there was no arm to sew onto his shoulder) as he was showing symptoms of some kind of syndrome, yet all the tests he went through were inconclusive. Larxene’s entire biology was turned upside down, most notably seen in the testosterone build-up, but Larxene did not allow the scientist to examine her whole body. While most of his patients were behaving themselves to an extent, Vexen had a particular issue with Marluxia. At first, he did not care to examine him at all. If the man had an ailment, he should suffer in silence with it, but his curiosity got the better of him, and once he managed to guide the younger man back to his laboratory, he asked for Marluxia’s permission to give a medical check up. Coat taken off, it seemed the pinkette was complacent at the time, but while Vexen worked, examining the other’s back and chest for any abnormalities, and checking his throat, the blonde felt a tinge of tension rise in his arms. He didn’t want to be so close to the man he abhorred, and as he absentmindedly grabbed the man's arm while he padded the pinkette’s back, something happened. Pitched and ragged breathing suddenly escaped the younger man. It took Vexen by surprise, and as he looked up, Marluxia wrenched himself free from the blonde’s grasp, holding his ice-covered arm and jumping off the laboratory table to turnabout.

The pair exchanged a moment of locked eyes, Vexen on one hand not understanding what had happened, and Marluxia, deciding on whether or not to engage in combat. 

While the blonde was taking in the slowly defrosting arm, wondering how in the world he’d done it, the sudden arrival of Axel was the saving grace.

Coughing, Vexen quietly muttered that whatever had left Marluxia speechless, it was not showing any obstruction in his throat or lungs. The redhead, sensing the hostility between the two, calmly stepped between them.    
“I want a cure before either of you kick the bucket.”

 

Ignoring the daggers Marluxia glared at him he moved past and sat down on the laboratory table, handing the coat lying there back to Number 11. The pinkette, who grabbed the coat, regarded the two aloftly for a moment, regaining his composure, before swiftly turning away and leaving, chilled arm cradled against his chest.

Breathing out slightly in relief, Vexen turned to face his next patient. Axel, who took off his own coat as well and was eyeing him back. While Vexen despised Marluxia, Axel was a different sort of hate, given his affinity with fire. While his smart mouth was deplorable, the blonde knew better than to instigate the chakram wielding maniac.

“I’m safe to assume that my feeling cold isn’t perpetuated by you, right Vexen?”   
Regarding the redhead’s upper body for anything, the blonde shook his head in silence.   
“Then what do you think about all of this?”   
Vexen sighed, “One thing that is common amongst all of you is that all of you reported your changes at the same time. Whatever brought it along is unknown and it seems like none of the patients I’ve looked at are curable.”   
Vexen corrected himself when Axel shot a glance at him: “These things may be only partially medical. On one hand, I can’t rule out that they are brought on by some force.”

“Oh, we’ve been punished for our sins now, have we…”

The two males spent a good time in stagnant silence, as Vexen finished his check-up. Handing the coat to the redhead, the blonde brought together what he’d noted down: “It seems you may have some kind of disease that’s taken over your ability to regulate your body temperature.” Axel blinked, staring off into one corner of the room in silence.   
“This does not mean you will immediately freeze to death at any given moment, Axel. You merely need to wear more layers and keep yourself from sitting around. It seems you are the luckiest, given your elemental powers.”

The two males stood awkwardly and silent then, Axel holding his coat until Vexen spoke again.   
“I will try and see what I can do to help negate the symptoms, but it seems like we must return to Xemnas.”

Axel rubbed his head, “That would mean abandoning our jobs. You might as well turn yourself into a dusk, save Xemnas the trouble.”

Vexen shook his head, “Sora should have been here. But he’s gone. The great plan of Castle Oblivion has been foiled. I dare say it is of more importance to research whether or not this effect has been an attack or not.”

Axel shrugged the coat around him, rubbing his forearms, he shook his head as he walked out of the laboratorium.

  
Vexen was no doctor, but he had an avid interest and accumulated a variety of knowledge concerning treatment and ailments.

Yet it seemed that although these members depended on him, he could not give them any recluse. He was not able to do that. And not being able to do that wasn’t giving him grief, it was the fact that he could not scientifically pinpoint what had happened and what was going on with everyone. That was what led him to have an outburst of his own.

It destroyed part of his lab. The tables and file drawers were torn with ragged ice spikes and everything had frozen over the moment Vexen slammed his fist on his table in anger.

This normally didn’t happen. He had control over his ice powers, but at that moment, it seemed like everything burst out at once, all of the force he could send out was sent out. Breathing heavily and shaking from head to toe, Vexen went out to get some fresh air.

 

Namine was of course not examined. She was barely regarded even. Maybe it was luck, or maybe not, as if they had found out she lost all her powers they would have either abandoned her, or destroyed her. But now they were obliged to guard her, and it seemed like her existence would be nothing more but being watched for hours on end, sitting at a table facing a blank paper.

Her creativity had been drained, her skill was gone. And so was any left-over hope. 

 

//

 

Days must have gone by with no sign of Sora, nor a message from the superior. Time barely seemed to move in Castle Oblivion, but as it did progress, the more restless everyone grew.

Larxene was behaving irrationally and more aggressive than her usual nature, Lexaeus was learning to use his left arm for writing and using his weapon. Zexion was holed up alone most of the time, or in Vexen’s care as the young man kept getting himself hurt. Axel was doing fine, and was the only one tasked to watch over Namine, who grew ever more quiet. Not like she would be conversational to begin with.

Vexen himself began to learn of his destructive outbursts, which would quickly and completely freeze the vicinity he was in.

 

Marluxia and Larxene’s plans to overthrow the Organization seemed to be stuck on a halt, and neither had the capability to work out anything with each other. Marluxia was on his own, rarely seen by anyone, and never heard. He was shut in. It seemed like the more time was passing by, the less they had until they’d eventually cave in to their ailments, go crazy, or hurt themselves.

 

Without the direction Axel had hoped for his mission originally, he was not worried about his health, yet he had been tasked with ridding the organization of the traitors, and as of now, he only had the options of simply taking them out, or giving up on the orders. But he wouldn’t exactly be the assassin he was if he didn’t do what Xemnas and Saix had ordered. He had to revise everything. Every thorough step of his plan was scrapped,  Axel was left to his own devices to form a new decision - and to think about where it would take him.

 

It was however not his decision to come along when they decided to portal back to the homeworld, he had no choice in the matter as it came by immediately, and followed along through the portal into their original base of operations, fumbling to replan his actions.

 

It was empty.

  
  


“Can you believe Xemnas would ditch this place?”    
Larxene’s question hung unanswered in the air as the troupe walked from the common area all the way to the bedroom corridors. Absolutely no being was here, and there was no sign of anyone having been there at all either.

“Do you think something happened, that they had to leave?” Larxene continued to ponder out loud, Vexen side glancing while answering.

“Perhaps it was Sora. Instead of coming to us, he came here. And defeated them.”   
Axel snorted, “There’s no way that’s possible. Sora facing Xemnas by himself? No way.”

The group shared another long silence, one of the many more to come.

 

Zexion, who had wandered to a nearby window in the hallway, stumbled back and spat out a wad of spit in surprise.    
Vexen and Lexaeus promptly came to his aid.   
“Outside…” he mumbled, struggling to keep his stomach from churning about.

The others gathered by the windows to gaze outside. Their base was quite far away from the dark city, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t see the horrible dark growth that filled the alleyways, the low rumble of sound that wafted over foretelling the roaring of millions of beastly heartless.

“What the fuck,” Larxene breathed, “is this shit?”

 

“They must have fled,” Lexaeus said, the group instinctively turning to stare at him, but he didn’t continue.

Vexen picked up where he left off, “He’s right. They must have seen them as a threat, and left. Or they went to clear that up and gotten themselves killed.”   
  


The group cast chaste glances back to the faraway ground teeming with lithe and angry bodies. No one moved, none of them had expected to be left behind by an organization which had kept them in for so long. Vexen gathered his wits to see what rationality to follow.

 

“I see few options for us now.” Vexen stood up from where he’d been crouching by Zexion, who promptly held onto the older man’s robe for support. Looking down at him with an odd expression of anguish, he continued, “Either we take our leave as well, stay here, or search for them.”

 

“Zexion, can you smell them at all?” Larxene asked, arms crossed as she did her best to hide her excitement.   
Vexen promptly informed her; “He has lost the ability to smell.”

“Whatever then,” she hissed, “If the big man breaks ties it’s not like I’d want to go searching for him. I’m out.”

Before she could turn around and walk off, her stomach rumbled loudly, inducing a heavy sigh from those around her. They were all tired, all hungry. 

Perhaps it was good luck that made the group keep together for a little while longer, as although they did not share dinner with each other, they did continue to rest within their home, meandering about and their thoughts continuously circling around their questionable future and the fate of their former comrades.

 

Axel in particular was beginning to feel the effects of the cold, as well as the potential loss of Roxas and Saix, unsure of what he was actually thinking- or even possibly feeling.

 

Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion were not thoughtful of the former organization, but rather their immediate future and how they should assume control of the situation.

Namine on one hand felt a chance of escape, yet the dangers outside the vicinity of the others led her to keep close. Wondrously, she was more inclined to keep silent company with Marluxia and Axel, Axel more so as he was less likely to have Larxene about him. But the pinkette was less threatening, and more enveloped in a calm nature that was both comforting and restful.

Larxene herself was beyond herself, there was no need for their former plan of uprising, the most powerful members were too few to count as a threat and she and Marluxia could take the upper hand of the little group, fuel them to work for Kingdom Hearts, but without Sora, without Roxas, the whole thing was pointless. 

Discussing this with Marluxia, by that being her telling him what she thought, the pinkette promptly acknowledged her chitchatter and left.

 

It was only later that she realized he had left the castle. 

 

It led to another meeting of the group, specifically everyone gathering around the entrance to peer outside at the massive gathering of dark heartless at the other side of the bridge.

On the other side of the bridge, a flurry of pink could be seen, a little speck growing and retruding. 

Larxene was the first to step out to hurry to his side, as the silent assassin mercilessly swung his weapon, effectively disintegrating the nearest of the beastly shadows. It was obvious however that his actions were taking a toll on the strong man. He may have been fighting a while, but the silent pinkette could feel his power being sapped, no, his very own unique power disappearing. Keeping the monsters at a bay, the two backtracked towards the castle, the man slightly out of breath, Larxene covering him with a few lightning bursts, realizing just as he did, that her powers were slowly disappearing.

 

Once more in the midst of the group, Larxene burst out at him, shouting at him while prodding him with one thin finger on the chest.

Eyeing her shortly, Marluxia turned his nose promptly and left the room, leaving the others in a state of confusement.

“He’s gone mad,” Vexen commented absently, finding the whole thing amusing, “If Larxene hadn’t intervened we would have been rid of him.”   
Fuming, the blue eyed blonde pounced on him, fingers bent to claws as she aimed for the scientist’s face. Lexaeus made a move to hold her back, but the loss of his right arm momentarily confused him, and he resigned to disapprovingly watch the two.

Squabbling on the floor, the two blondes shortly fought it out before a spark resonated in the scientist’s blood, and he promptly responded with a fervent burst of ice. The people scattered, leaving the two now quiet fighters alone, one of whom was covered in a sheet of ice, while the other backed away from the frozen figure in slight dissatisfaction. She wasn’t dead- not yet, but Vexen was sure he would be if she thawed out properly.

Looking for a while at the frozen face of disbelief on Larxene, he groaned and stood up, getting to work on helping her out.

 

Lexaeus and Zexion made sure to check by to see if he was still alive, seeing that Larxene was being treated and had questioned his sanity in return.

Vexen knew this wasn’t at all what he should be doing. Both her and the neophyte were incredibly disrespectful- and not to mention their ‘master plan’ had been foreseeable, they were traitorous. They would have most likely gotten him and the others killed, which, Vexen mused, was most likely the cause of Xemnas’ approval to his experimentations as well as Marluxia’s taking over. A very clever plan. It had only been a matter of time until the scientist would tug on one too many nerves after all.

Sighing, he sat back as he watched Larxene’s body react to the warmth resonating from the heaters around her.

 

Her initial reaction to coming back to consciousness was to reach out in aggressiveness towards Vexen, but she crumpled and started breathing heavily from the toil. 

Wincing, she breathed, “You old fool. You shouldn’t have done this. You know I’ll get you for your loose mouth.”

Vexen simply shrugged. Perhaps he’d helped her not simply for being the one who knew how to doctor, but perhaps, he didn’t want to get someone killed by such a petty cause.

“You shocked me first. Wasn’t a very bad shock at all, but it was a surprise nonetheless.”

Vexen watched her as she examined her own fingers, her face perplexed.

“I swear I gave it all I had,” she announced, surprised, “I’m sure the shock should have fried your brain in an instant.”

“Well, it hadn’t. And I do not want to try that again to see if it’ll work a second time. That kind of disruptive behavior isn’t at all the best now that we have only so few people here.”

Larxene waved her hand in mock dismay, “We aren’t a group anymore, Vexen.”

Her tone had gradually gone calmer, taking a more serious note.

“We aren’t Organization 13 anymore. There’s no reason for us to act like teammates.”

Vexen kept a cold attitude to her statement, “May that be as it is, killing each other isn’t exactly the most wisest path either. And who knows, perhaps it would be worth the time to do some reconnaissance-’ She blinked.

“-Gather intel about that fiasco outside, and maybe we’ll find something out, about the superior and the others, or maybe not. We aren’t dealing with a lack in food or housing, so it would be best to stay put, no?”

Vexen couldn’t believe his own words. He would be so happy to see the pair leave and die in the mess outside, rather than have them inside with him. But for some reason, he found himself trying to convince Larxene to stay put, to stay in the group.

 

In another part of the castle, Marluxia was regaining his strength. Namine had trailed quietly after him, he knew, but he disregarded her. He wanted nothing more than to be able to speak, to tell the idiots what to do, even if he himself was unsure of whatever has happened in the worlds. He also needed space, a lot of it, but when rising his arm, palm flat and appraised didn’t produce a portal, he stumbled mentally. He had no powers.

Perhaps it was irony that it was Namine who brought the man back up on his feet, giving him her notebook and a crayon. She didn’t have any need for it, and while she was their prisoner, she wasn’t their toy anymore. Things were looking brighter for her than they ever did before, while for the man, everything had blackened to pitch darkness.

 

All around, the people in the castle that were left felt this same effect as Marluxia- Axel couldn’t conjure flames anymore, nor his prized weapons. Neither could Larxene, Lexaeus and Zexion. It seemed like they were stuck in the castle, marooned with nothing but the abilities their human forms have adapted to and learned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned before, each member has now a heart, whether they realize it or not yet. They also each have a curse, and to clarify, I'll briefly describe each member's new illness.
> 
> Axel's is slowly freezing to death, not capable of regulating his body temperature, fibromyalgia. Larxene's been turned into a weakened male while Marluxia loses the ability to speak. Zexion suffers from something akin to Williams disease, his senses highly sensitive. Lexeaeus lost his dominant arm and Namine doesn't have her witch powers. Vexen lost control over his powers, however his ice powers are stronger.  
> All of them except Vexen lose the powers they had, their affinities to elements and such. They are essentially turning into normal humans.
> 
> Hope this makes things more easily understandable. Thanks for reading!


End file.
